secure_vicefandomcom-20200215-history
Secure Vice Wiki
Welcome to the Secure Vice Wiki Secure Vice also known as Protect Corruption. Is a detective styled roleplay story. About Secure Vice It has been a little over a decade since the government has issued it's new laws to combat unemployment, terrorism, protest movements, etc. Due to these new laws some people have lost faith in the government and a few have started to go so far as to begin anti-government organizations. The largest anti-government organization being called''' Plan B'.'' These anti-government organizations see the truth behind the government, they see it as a corruption. They know about the ministers bribery to keep their positions, the police accepting illegal shipments that enter in and out of the city. The governor using this as a key opportunity he quickly secured the nation through illegal means. Once the anti-government organizations found out about this. All of them made it their goal to bring down the government through any means necessary as they began doing things the wrong way by terrorizing locals, shop lifting, assault and battery and more. Some thought it was wrong to do this and did things peacefully, But that ended up with violence in the street. The public began to see these Anti-Government organizations as villains or menaces to society. But the people part of these organizations knew the government was the most evil thing to ever exist at this time. In response to this the governor executed Operation Secure Vice. As he assembled a team of the nations best detectives and agents to find the members of these anti-government organizations to arrest and/or kill them to prevent them from destroying the foundations he created. This team would be called, The Independent Investigation Unit or I.I.U. For short. They are composed of skilled agents who have their own personal goals in life. To the public eyes this team is seen as Heroes of the nation, But to those like Plan B they are seen as the true villains standing beside the governor. What will the nation lead to if one side wins. Can Vice be secured? Or will vice be put to a stop. *'Note: '''Anyone can be a part of any faction, They don't specifically have to be a part of a certain one. If you would like you can make your own faction one that branches off of the government or anti-government. *If you want you can either be a regular citizen, a police officer, or one of the ministers in the government. Your choice. *'IMPORTANT NOTE: The decisions you make in rp are decided upon you and influenced by others. The actions you take can lead to your characters death or to their survival. There are NO POWERS in this rp, only skill(ha ha). And depending on your actions you might have a major role in the rp or minor. Be devoted to roleplay don't sit there and do nothing. If you want to be a part of the rp interact with people. *'''OTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: Yes your character can die! Depending the situation. Shortcuts Independent Investigation Unit Plan B Government Officials Enhanced Weaponry Locations Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse